1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an optical disk device.
2. Background
Optical disk devices often use power control techniques in an attempt to more efficiently record data onto optical disks. These techniques take a number of factors into consideration including the recording speed requested by the user and the maximum power limitations of the laser diode used to perform the writing operation. Unfortunately, the power control techniques of the background art are unable to adequately compensate for errors that are introduced into the recording process by temperature fluctuations, excessive recording speed requests, and other influences.